


ill be flicking stones at your window

by Colordrained



Category: Marvel
Genre: Basically it's an alternate version of that car ride w Nat and steve, Blushing, Cap 2, Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, Coda, Emotions, Feelings, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Talking, blushing Steve, coda fic, yh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 20:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1661390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colordrained/pseuds/Colordrained
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't his first kiss since 1945.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ill be flicking stones at your window

**Author's Note:**

> • pretend pepper is still CEO of Stark but isn't romantically involved w tony  
> •I have a thing for Steve Rogers blushing a lot like wow yes  
> •I'm sure this has been done SOZ IF IT HAS  
> •this is what should have ((probably did)) happened during this scene  
> • title is from the song Brand New Day by Kodaline  
> Enjoy??? X

"Was that your first kiss since 1945?"

He sucks in a breath. 

He trusts Natasha, of course he does, but not with this. He doesn't even trust himself with this yet.

So here he is, driving sixty-five down an interstate, watching traffic and checking mirrors and making a pretty fucking important decision. He can lie, and say yes, and get teased, and that'd be the end of it. Or he can tell the truth and deal with the 'oh god who was it tell me'. And that is the tricky part. 

The problem is that this is, in fact, Natasha. Natasha fucking Romanov who could pick out a lie better than any other being in the nine realms. Natasha who treats Steve as an equal, and more so, a friend. Natasha who just, merely thirty seconds ago, said that she is a collection of lies and personas. And with that in mind, Steve cannot will himself to add to that mass of instability. 

"No. No- I'm not sure if you'll believe that, but no. It wasn't," he says.

She bites her bottom lip and looks at him closely. "I believe you, Rogers." 

She sounds content with his answer. Good. Good, now he doesn't need to worry about avoiding-

"Do I get to know who the lucky girl was?" 

Steve feels his cheeks redden. Nothing is ever easy, is it? He takes a large breath in, and lets it out slow. 

"Is that a no?" She smirks. She is always smirking. It makes Steve blush deeper. He can feel her eyes on him.

"It's an 'I don't want to tell you'. Not because I don't want you to know, just- I don't think I can say it...you know?" He reaches one hand up to run it through his hair. He isn't  
prepared for this conversation. 

She nods slowly, "so can I guess? Does that make it easier, if I try and guess, and you just say yes or no?" 

Steve runs his hand over his face. He wants to say 'no, Nat, that does not make it easier _at all_ '. But it dawns on him that the alternative is him actually physically saying the words, and so maybe it is better. "Sure. Sure, but you have to guess. I'm not saying." 

She smirks and nods. She looks like a cat who spotted a mouse; amused and motivated.

"Okay. Okay, so logically, you've stayed in New York since you've woke up. I mean, other than on the hovercraft for the whole Loki incident...and you've stayed secluded, if what Coulson and Fury said was true. Oh! Oh, it was the undercover agent in the apartment across from you, wasn't it?" 

Steve shakes his head stiffly. 

"Damn. Damn, okay... Is it someone I know?" 

He squeezes the steering wheel, "yes."

She taps her fingers in a rhythm on the console. "Is it... It's not Maria, is it?" 

He gives her a look. She shrugs, "Okay then. Well...God, um, I mean the only other girls around us are Pepper and the other agents. And neither of those seem like you."

He pops a few of his knuckles. His voice was deep and tense, "You're right. None of the girls around us."

She sits back in the seat and gives a defeated sigh. But then she stills, and her eyes widen, "Steve, is it...is it a female? I just kind of assumed, but..." 

He swallows. He stares pointedly at the road. 

She understands, "Oh. Oh, right, okay. Sorry I didn't- I didn't even think about-"

"I know." He says, short and soft. 

"Okay. This is okay. It's all good, Steve. Um... fuck, it's someone I know?" She looks out the window for a solid minute, "you seem like the type that needs to spend some time with a person before you kiss them." She returns her eyes to him. 

He nods. 

"So I'm gonna assume it's someone you've been around a decent amount of time..."

"Yes."

"Is... are they an Avenger?"

He breaths out quickly and feels his skin get hot. He nods. 

"You're really blushing, Rogers. I gotta admit, this is fun." 

"Shut up." 

"Okay, moving on. So. You can't stand the way Banner talks. You don't seem fond of Thor. I know it's not me. You hate Stark. Oh god...Clint? Is- is it Clint? Fuck, did you guys really-"

"No, Nat, it's not Clint."

She's quiet for a moment. "Will you describe your ideal boyfriend, Rogers?"

His skin pinks more at the word 'boyfriend'. "Fine. I- uh. Someone who's passionate about what they do, I guess. Someone who's not too serious, cause I need some balance there. They've gotta understand that neither of us is perfect. Someone who knows that there's a lot of bad stuff out there but it's always faceable-"

"Holy shit, Rogers. Did you kiss Tony Stark?" 

Steve puts on his blinker and pulls onto the shoulder. "I...what am I supposed to say?" 

"Yes or no would be helpful."

"I-" Steve clears his throat, "maybe." 

She laughs. His stomach twists up, preparing for the most mortifying moment of his existence. Instead he is met with, "that is the cutest fucking thing I've heard all day. Oh my god, the way you _described him_ , Steve. Tony Stark is a dumbass, honey, not some ideal lover." 

He breathes. Okay. This is better than expected. 

Steve looks at his lap, "I know he's a dumbass and that's why I like him. Everything is too serious for me, and he's- he's not like that. I need that."

"You hated Tony."

He nods slowly, "I thought he was a materialistic dick. He's... he's just got his problems. He's a dick because he'd rather make that impression than show how he actually feels. And I don't think that's okay, I'm trying to get him to stop...but I just. I don't know. He's...he's..." He chokes down what he can't say. 

She cocks an eyebrow, "Steve. I am the last person who's gonna judge you if you want to talk about him. I get it, you know, I get not being able to say what you want to. I'll listen, Cap."

He looks at her for the first time. He laughs, nervous and bubbly, "he's sweet. And no one else sees it but me, and...and I don't know. He's just ungodly sweet, Nat. I need that." 

She smiles, "well you look happy, Rogers. Good for you. Really." 

He flicks his eyes back to his lap, "thank you, Natasha." 

She punches him gently on the arm, "Anytime. Now come on, we've got somewhere to be." 

He nods and puts it in drive, checks his mirrors, and pulls back out onto the interstate. 

They're quiet for a while. Steve turns on some old music and Natasha doesn't complain. Steve's skin returns to a normal shade, and he's got a stupid grin on his face.

"Just one more question, Cap."

"Sure."

"How is Iron Man in bed?" 

Steve's skin stays dark pink for the duration of the trip.

**Author's Note:**

> ....... Yep. Comments make me smile a LOt even If it's critisism


End file.
